Sabra
Opis Sabra jest policjantką w wydziale kryminalnym i pełni tam funkcje komisarza. Ma osiemnaście lat. Sunia to także żona Johnboy'a. Wygląd Sabra ma ciemno brązowe futro z czarną kufą, uszami, klatką piersiową, końcem ogonka. Na jej klatce piersiowej jest tzw. biały ,, krawat". Jej końcówki łap przechodzą z takiej czerni do brązu. Jej oczy są brązowe. Charakter Sabra jest twardzielką. Raczej rzadko zdarza jej się płakać. Ogółem jest silna psychicznie i fizycznie. Zawsze jest gotowa do pomocy, akcji. Z należytą pieczołowitością wykonuje swoje zadania i obowiązki. Jest odważna i uwielbia adrenalinę. W obliczu niebezpieczeństwa stawia mu czoło i nie poddaje się. Dla piesków z PP jest raczej miła, pomocna, oddana, lojalna. A dla jej właściciela jest taka sama. Co do Johnboy ' a staje się ciut inna. Jest bardziej ciepła, wesoła, czuła, spokojna. Natomiast dla wrogów PP, jest zimna, agresywna, chłodna, wredna, nieobliczalna. Umiejętności Jest bardzo silna, choć nie najsilniejsza, jest także szybka, lecz także nie najszybsza. Ma wybitny węch, wzrok i słuch, co przydaje jej się w pracy. Rodzina * Akimi - mama * Haakon - tata * Sirius - siostra * Sauron - brat * Johnboy - mąż. * Hilda- córka. * Barsa- córka * Hil- syn. * Roger- szwagier. Strój 'Regularny i na misje - '''jest to czarno - żółty mundur policyjny oraz czapkę policyjną. '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - żółty hełm i czarno - żółty strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to błękitno- czarno- żółty hełm i błękitno - czarno- żółty skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup- '''jest to biało- czarno- żółty hełm i biało- czarno-żółty skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air pup- '''jest to czarno- żółty hełm i czarno - żółty strój. '''Jungle pup - '''jest to czarna panama i czarny strój w żółte wstawki moro. '''Winter Pup - '''jest to czarno- żółta czapka z pomponem i czarno- żółta kurtka z obszyciem. '''Wydział Kryminalny - '''jest to czarno - żółty hełm i czarny strój z napisem:,, Policja: Wydział Kryminalny." Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to czarno- żółte Ferrari Lusso. '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno- żółty skuter, mogący latać, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to błękitno- czarno - żółty motor wodny, mogący zamienić się w łódź pod wodą, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space pup- '''jest to ponad świetlny wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup - '''jest to czarny Land Rover, w żółte wstawki moro. '''Winter Pup- '''jest to czarno- żółty skuter śnieżny. '''Wydział Kryminalny - '''jest to czarny policyjny mini ciężarówka. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje -' dowód, paralizator, lizak policyjny, sieć, megafon, pachołki, gaz oślepiający, gaz usypiający , kajdanki pałka oraz pistolet. 'Mission Paw - '''gogle na pod czerwień, kajdanki, paralizator, gaz oślepiający, gaz usypiający, sieć i pistolet . '''Sea Patrol - '''napęd wodny, kajdanki, sieć, kajdanki, paralizator, gaz usypiający. '''Space pup- '''przysłona, butla z tlenem, jet - pack 1000 km.h, kajdanki. '''Air pup- '''ponaddźwiękowy jet- pack, kajdanki, sieć, paralizator, gaz usypiający, '''Jungle pup - '''gogle, sieć, kajdanki, paralizator, gaz usypiający. '''Winter Pup- '''kajdanki, koc termiczny, gaz usypiający, paralizator, gogle, termos, koc termiczny, hak. '''Wydział Kryminalny - '''pałka, puder do zbierania odcisków palców, kajdanki, dowód, paralizator, pistolet. Cytaty * ,, Policyjny pies Sabra, rusza do akcji!" - gdy idzie na misje * ,, Łapki szpiegowskie, do dzieła!" - Mission Paw * ,, Na straży prawa pod wodą, stoi Sabra!" - Sea Patrol * ,, Szybka niczym radiowóz!" - Air pup * ,, W dżungli, zło nie ukryje przede mną się!"- Jungle Pup * ,, Sabra dowie się, kto za morderstwem ukrywa się!" - Wydział Kryminalny Dubbing * wersja angielska - Jenifer Lopez. * wersja polska - Natalia Sikora Odznaka Jest to przypinka w kształcie gwiazdy. Biografia Sabra urodziła się w hodowli. Była druga z miotu. Lubiła się bawić z rodzeństwem, ale nigdy nie lubiła się stroić itp.! Gdy szczeniaki miały 8 tygodni. Zaczęto szukać dla nich nowych domów. pewnego dnia do hodowli przyszedł pewien pan. Chciał zaadoptować szczeniaka. Gdy zobaczył małą Sabrę, od razu wiedział, że to będzie ona. Panem okazał się Tomasz Jawor, który był policjantem kryminalnym. Między nimi zawiązała się ogromna więź. Później zaczął specjalne w tym kierunku szkolenie Sabry. Po kilku latach awansowała do stopnia komisarza. Gdy razem byli w parku, spotkali PP, chętnie przyjęli Sabrę. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Johnboy'em, ich szczeniakami, Psim Patrolem i ich przyjaciółmi. # Adrenalinę. # Wycieczki. # Bieganie. # Jazdę w szybkich pojazdach. # Pomagać. # Misje. # Śnieg. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Wiosnę. # Święta Bożego Narodzenia. # Wielkanoc. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Ćwiczenia w terenie. Nie lubi # Strojenia się. # Malowania się. # Gdy jej pan jest smutny. # Dokuczania. # Nudy. # Śpiewać. # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Gdy Johnboy jest smutny. # Gdy nie ma Johnboy'a. # Gdy Johnboy'owi coś grozi. # Gdy jej szczenięta są smutne # Gdy coś grozi jej szczeniętom Strach # Strata Johnboy'a, jej dawnego pana, Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół. # Coś jej szczeniakom może się stać. Ciekawostki # Jej wygląd wzorowany jest na wyglądzie mamy, mojej suni. # Ma 61 cm wzrostu. # Ona i Johnboy są małżeństwem, wzięli ślub na Hawajach. # W wydziale kryminalnym pełni funkcję komisarza. # Jej panem był Tomasz Jawor. # Gdy jest w Psim Patrolu, jest tam zwykłą policjantką. # Czasem odwiedza też jej rodzinę. # Traktuje Icko jak brata. # Ona i Johnboy są rodzicami trójki szczeniąt: Hildy, Barsy i Hil'a. # Ona i Izumi to BFF. Sabra to także jedyna suczka z którą Izumi dogaduje się. # Przeniosła się na stałe do bazy ze względu na jej męża i szczenięta. # Już przed zajściem w ciąże można powiedzieć że cały czas mieszkała w Psim Oatrolu, ale oficjalnie jej panem był Tomasz Jawor i pomagała mu. Jednak ciąża zadecydowała o stałym przeniesieniu do bazy. Galeria Sabry Sketch-1515081801285.png sketch-1516601114658.png|ARCYŚLICZNY! Art od ^^ToyFreddy^^1<3<3 Sketch-1516699291473.png|ARCYŚLICZNY RYSUNEK! Icko z Sabrą od ^^ToyFreddy^^1 <3<3 Bez nazwy.png|ARCYŚLICZNY RYSUNEK Narysowany przez zuma the girl- Johnoboy i Sabra przy ognisku <333333333 Sabra_preparing_sleeping_bag_in_the_real_show.PNG|W realnym show. Waker pups by Egerestiskay12.jpg|Cadet, Johboy i Sabra w przebraniach Alana Wakera. Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 CUDEŃKO :33 LOFFCIAM:3 Bardzo fajny pomysł:)]] Johnboy and Sabra singing carols december challenge day 26.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 26 ''Kolędowanie Sabra and Viki in Ultimate Police Rescue style.PNG|Sabra i Viki w strojach policyjnego Ultimate Rescue. Collab z Toy <3 Ona narysowała lineart a Ja (Chye) pokolorowałam. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Psi Patrol Wydział Kryminalny Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Owczarek Kategoria:Owczarki Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie Kategoria:Owczarek belgijski Kategoria:Owczarek belgiski malinois Kategoria:Malinois Kategoria:Malinoisy Kategoria:Owczarki belgijskie malinois Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Policja Kategoria:Policjant Kategoria:Policjantka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Komisarz Kategoria:Komisarzowie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Psie jedynaczki Kategoria:Psi Wydział Kryminalny Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Żona Kategoria:Żony Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Mama Kategoria:Mamusie